the_sssfandomcom-20200214-history
Celeste Marcella
Celeste Marcella is one of the four main protagonists of Verdant Hawk. She's a cold-blooded, aloof assassin who always gets the job done quickly and efficiently. She is currently residing at the Donati Manor with her boyfriend, Blair Donati. Her codename is Verdant Hawk: Doncella de Balas. Appearance Celeste is a Native Mexican Indian woman with a curvaceous figure and short stature. She has long, thick green hair that falls down to her knees and a dyed purple stripe on left side of her fringe. She has two hair antennae on the top of her head. She has purple eyes with thick, long (dyed) black lashes. Her signature outfit is the catsuit, but when she's not working, she usually wears light coloured (usually white) fashionable clothing. She dresses in a dressy casual manner, and always (tries to) look her best. Personality Celeste is aloof, withdrawn, and has an icy disposition. Because of her profession, she does not like to get close to people and keeps her relationship with her clients strictly business. Celeste takes her work very seriously and always gets the job done quickly and efficiently. Small talk irritates her, and whenever someone tries to engage in it with her, she immediately brushes them off, and lets them know she has no emotional attachment to them. Upon moving in with Blair, she has warmed up to him. The two started a relationship eventually. She will do anything to protect him and keep him out of harm's way. When she cares for someone, she will do anything in her power to protect them. Celeste dislikes speaking of her past, and becomes angered when someone asks her about it. She is prone to becoming hostile and aggressive when pushed. She is not above beating someone or killing them. She has shown hostility towards her former boyfriend, Jay, by breaking a glass bottle over his face. She loves Blair, but gets annoyed with him sometimes, and hates seeing him cry. However, she has never hit him or threatened him. When asked why, she replied that he is a genuinely good-hearted person, which is not something she's used to. Celeste doesn't understand sympathy, empathy, or compassion. When Blair tells her that Mark needs help, she doesn't understand how anyone can feel sorry for him, and thinks the solution to the Mark problem is killing him. Despite this, she does have her own moral code. She will never hurt an animal or child, unless in self-defense. Abilities Celeste has been training to be an assassin since she was a child; her memories go back to her first kill being at 12-years-old. However, she has learned her first kill was likely between the ages of 7 to 10 when she was a human guinea pig at New Horizons Research. Celeste was trained by Adelio to be an assassin after he rescued her from the lab. Celeste is proficient in guns and has accurate aiming skills; she rarely misses a shot. She prefers to use her Beretta 84 Cheetah, but is able to use sniper and assault rifles as well as knives. She carries a Beretta 950 Jetfire and a Bowie Knife for back-up weapons. Her current fighting style is judo, which she has a brown belt in. She incorporates wrestling moves into her fighting style; this is due to the fact that before she trained to be an assassin, she wanted to be a wrestler. Celeste rarely uses her feminine wiles and manipulative tactics on a target, but she will if necessary. This is how she killed corrupt Detective Rhonda Wilson. Although Celeste's preference of weapons lies in guns, she will resort to using her Bowie Knife or improvise weapons if necessary. Relationships Blair Donati Blair is Celeste's boyfriend and lover. When the two first met, they didn't get along and she could barely stand him. She was hired by Dr. Lydia Houston to be his bodyguard. When they spent more time together, Celeste eventually grew fond of him and began developing feelings for him. She will not admit it, but she cares for and loves Blair deeply. She sometimes doesn't understand why he chose her, and this sometimes frustrates her. She thinks he should be with a "normal girl". Nevertheless, whenever someone flirts with him (e.g., as Chie did), she gets jealous and starts to threaten whomever is flirting with him. Celeste is overprotective of Blair to the point that she will kill whoever brings any harm to him. She also stands up for him when Radinka or Seymour bully him. Celeste shows her softer side to him. When they first met and he was sick, she brought him a tuxedo kitten she found on the streets and he named him "Samson". She is also willing to watch shows with him that don't hold her interest. e.g., Mystery Science Crapbox 5000. Celeste also cooks meals for him, goes places with him, and wants him to see more of the world. Percy Pearson Celeste and Percy shared a mutual animosity towards one another at the start of the series. It started when Percy stole a job from her, and she never let him live it down for it. Whenever she saw him, she saw red, and was immediately irritated whenever she saw him following her. During the assassination of Detective White, he aided her and acted as her back-up. She will never admit to it, but he came in handy as she was outnumbered. She has declined his many offers for partnership. After his nervous breakdown, he has given her one of his jobs as a way of making amends. Since that, Celeste has warmed up to him somewhat. Dr. Nim Rod Celeste is torn between admiring her craft work and finding her one of the most annoying beings on the planet. She is angry with Dr. Nim Rod for showing Blair and others that she is extremely ticklish, and was pissed off when Blair was turned on by it. Adelio Adelio is Celeste's trainer. The two engage in conversation at the Latin bar "El Cubo". Adelio doesn't approve of her dating and says that having emotions and empathy will only interfere with her work, but Celeste tells him off and to mind his own business. It's unclear how close these two are or why Adelio often follows her around. Yoshi Akiyama When Celeste first met Yoshi, she was incredibly annoyed at his advances towards her and his cheesy pick-up lines. After she and Blair began dating, Celeste more or less tolerates him, and has shown to be accommodating towards him. Julia Houston Julia was one of Celeste's sworn and most hated enemies. Celeste was hired to assassinate Julia when she was 16-years-old. After Julia killed Celeste's pet Komodo dragon, Celeste doused her in gasoline and lit her on fire. Julia (barely) survived it, and had to be remade. Celeste and Julia were at one another's throats for years, and Celeste has assassinated several of her assassins and mooks. Celeste was eventually hired by Lydia Houston to assassinate her. After falling for and kidnapping Blair, Celeste travelled the world to seek her. They had their final duel in the village of Julia where Celeste delivered a fatal blow to her, leaving her to die. Lydia Houston Lydia was Celeste's client and the one who (temporarily) recruited her in the S.S.S. and hired her to be Blair's bodyguard. Lydia and Celeste's relationship is strictly business, and Celeste prefers to keep it that way. There were times that Lydia wanted to get to know Celeste better, but every attempt was brushed off, until Prof. Stewart Murphy told her that she's wasting her time. After Celeste assassinated Julia, she and Lydia have pretty much went their separate ways. Dr. Mark Koks Celeste and Mark always shared a mutual hatred for one another. She hates how clingy and possessive he is of Blair and he hates that she "stole Blair away" from him. Celeste urges Blair at times to stand up to Mark and tell him how he truly feels, but Blair still feels sorry for him. Mark has made several attempts to kill her, but all of them have failed, and he usually ended up killing other people. Celese wants to kill Mark, and she says this time it will be personal. Moustafa Abdul-Samad Moustafa is Celeste's former boyfriend. The two had a mutual break-up and are now friends. Before Celeste and Blair became an item, she and Moustafa had sex one last time in a love hotel. Celeste often works with Moustafa when his employer, Basilia Flores, hires her. Jay Osborne Jay is Celeste's former boyfriend. They dated when they were teenagers and had a dysfunctional relationship that ended badly. Jay and Celeste cannot stand the sight of one another, and still share a mutual hatred for one another. Quimby Osborne Quimby is Jay's kid brother and Celeste is fond of him. He is one of the fewer people she shows her softer side to. She tries to understand Quimby's condition and is happy that he tries to support her. Demetrio Donati Demetrio is the head of the Donati Manor and her boyfriend's grandfather. Celeste and Demetrio (barely) tolerate each other. He's set in his ways and thinks it's not a woman's job to protect a man. Celeste is far less conservative, and is more than willing to protect Blair as he was never trained in hand-to-hand combat. Celeste also isn't afraid to stand up for herself whenever Demetrio gets in a bad mood. Blair has explained why he has mood swings, and she tries to be more understanding of the situation for his sake. Radinka Rudakova Celeste hated Radinka from the day she met her, and hates her even more that she got to know her. Celeste will not tolerate Radinka insulting her or bullying Blair. She has made threats that one day she will make Radinka disappear. Alfred and Sheldon Horowitz Celeste hates the two of them, and finds them incredibly irritating. She especially hates Sheldon because he loves tickling her and owns over 20 rabbits. Fetishes and Kinks Celeste is a bisexual young woman, but prefers men more than women. Celeste has dated one woman and two men before Blair. Celeste's fetishes are dominance, mild BDSM, tickling, and feet. She is shown to enjoy tying Blair up and tickling him or seeing him tickled. Despite doing a lot of tickling to others, especially Blair, Celeste despises being tickled. Whenever she is tickled, she will become furious and yell out swear words and threats. Celeste does not, under any circumstances, enjoy being tickled or restrained. Celeste's most ticklish spots as displayed on her heat map are her feet and her lady parts. She does enjoy having her feet worshipped and pampered. She takes excellent care of her feet and always has her toenails painted. Her feet are never smelly or have a foul odour; they usually smell like kiwi fruit or a floral scent such as lilies or roses. Trivia *She has leporiphobia. She states it's from the time her mother took her to the rabbitry and the rabbits attacked her. However, Celeste was fearful of the rabbits before this, and doesn't exactly know why. She has vague memories of being a test subject at New Horizons Research where the scientists wore rabbit masks, and a giant rabbit attacked her. *She is trigger-happy. *She has an extensive collection of guns, which she stores in a gun cabinet in her bedroom. *She is a member of the Taiyari Indian Tribe. *When Verdant Hawk was first started back in the early to mid 90s, Oriana was the main character, and Celeste was a one-time character only. Because of how many preferred Celeste to Oriana, she was made the main character of the series. *Her other hobbies include reading, shopping, and cooking. Celeste is an excellent cook, and Blair (who's a meat lover) enjoys her vegetarian cuisine. *Celeste is a vegetarian and dislikes the taste of meat. *Her favourite colours are purple and white. Category:1960s Births Category:Female Characters Category:Assassins Category:Alive Category:Characters